GRAB A BOOB DAY by ronjatherose TRADUÇÃO
by Ana Luna Wisniewski
Summary: Como Edward descobre o que é o "dia de pegar peitos" e o usa com sua namorada Bella. ONESHOT. TRADUÇÃO.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nenhum dos personagens de Twilight me pertencem. Mesmo. Que droga. Todos são obra da mente insana da Titia Steph. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter um Edward ou um dr Cullen só pra mim, mas enquanto não posso, só, e apenas os direitos sobre a tradução me pertencem. A criatividade pelo original foi toda da _ronjatherose_. Créditos a ela! E não a mim!

**EDWARD POV**

Eu e minha namorada Bella estamos juntos por aproximadamente 8 meses agora eu eu nunca estive tão feliz. Amo Bella com todo o meu coração, ela é a melhor garota que eu conheço, e ela tem o melhor corpo também. Eu estava sozinho em casa sentado com meu computador na minha cama esperando por Bella, que deveria estar jantando em sua casa, aparentemente sua mãe veio visita-la e quis um jantar em família.

Eu estava olhando meu Facebook quando vi uma coisa que chamou minha atenção.

Robin White está no "Dia de pegar peitos"

Eu não sabia o que era esse dia. Curioso, eu olhei o que era e vi que das 7 da manhã de 30 de abril até a meia-noite de 1º de maio, era o dia de pegar peitos.

Sorri para o computador, era sorte que me fez achar aquilo, e disse que eu iria me juntar ao "dia de pegar peitos" no Facebook também.

Eu não podia esperar pela vinda de Bella, ela prometeu que viria e dormiria comigo assim que o jantar em família terminasse. Eu amava dormir a noite toda ao lado de Bella, eu amava como seu corpo nu se pressionava contra o meu, ouvindo durante a noite quando ela sempre dizia em seu sono que me amava, amava sentir, quando eu me deitava com minha cabeça em seu peito, o ritmo de seu coração, me sentir tão seguro mas protetor por ela ao mesmo tempo. Não sei por quanto tempo eu apenas fiquei pensando em Bella apenas sentado na minha cama. O tempo parece sempre desaparecer enquanto eu penso nela.

"Oi, Edward?" Abri meus olhos quando ouvi a voz de anjo da Bella.

"Aqui em cima, amor", eu disse alto.

Ouvi como ela andava pelas escadas e até o meu quarto. Fechei meu laptop e o coloquei no chão debaixo da minha cama e sentei sorrindo, esperando sua chegada. A olhei enquanto ela entrou no meu quarto e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Oi, _baby_", ela sorriu e tirou sua jaqueta e sapatos e eu vi que ela estava usando um vestido preto que era apertado em seu peito, o que enfatizava seus seios, e se soltava abaixo deles, ela estava de tirar o fôlego. Ela andou até a cama e então continuou até mim de joelhos na cama e quando chegou à minha frente ela me beijou gentilmente.

"Senti sua falta", ela disse e me beijou de novo.

"Mhmm, eu também, _baby_". Gemi quando senti senti sua suave mordida em meu pescoço. Ela quebrou o beijo e começou a puxar seu cabelo para cima e fazendo um coque em sua cabeça mas eu não olhava para sua cabeça quando ela fazia isso, eu estava com meus olhos presos em seus peitos que estavam praticamente em meu rosto, sei que eu sou um homem de peitos. Mas seus peitos eram perfeitos. Eles eram redondos com perfeitos mamilos marrom-rosados. Eu não sabia como uma mulher poderia _não_ brincar com seus peitos o dia todo, se eu tivesse peitos minhas mãos não fiariam longe os meus peitos.

Com a oportunidade que eu tive, deitei minha cabeça e enterrei meu rosto nos seus peitos e fiquei confortável lá.

"Também senti falta de vocês, meus bebês", murmurei e suspirei, totalmente contente. Senti Bella rir e levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ela.

"Algo engraçado, senhorita Swan?" perguntei e levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Eu estava só pensando de quem você sentiu mais falta, eu ou meus peitos", ela sorriu.

"Senti falta de todos vocês, só você e meus bebês aqui também", eu disse e minhas mãos pousaram em seus peitos e ela gemer. Só porque hoje não é o dia de pegar peitos não significa que eu não posso tocar seus peitos mesmo, só que eu posso tocar seus peitos _mais que o comum _amanhã

"Querido, sinto muito por te dizer isso, mas estou realmente cansada e só quero dormir", ela sorriu tristemente e eu beijei levemente seus lábios para fazer aquele sorriso triste ir embora, eu nunca quis minha Bella triste.

"Tudo bem, amor, vamos nos arrumar para ir para a cama". Tirei minha camiseta e jeans e estava pronto para dormir. Entrei debaixo das cobertas antes mesmo de Bella começar a tirar suas roupas então eu fiquei deitado assistindo ela, essa era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava de fazer com Bella.

"Pode me ajudar com isso?", ela perguntou e mostrou seu zíper, e eu ajudei ela. Olhei com muita atenção com ela saiu de seu vestido e ela estava apenas de lingerie. Ela subiu na cama de novo e começou a rastejar até a cabeceira da cama para que ela pudesse dormi, mas o que ela não percebia era o quanto ela era sexy fazendo isso.

"Você vai dormir de sutiã?" perguntei fazendo bico. Ela nunca dormia de sutiã ela dizia que era mais confortável dormir sem ele, e também que ela gostava de sentir seu peito nu contra o meu.

"Ah, eu esqueci" ela disse e veio até mim, sentando na cama.

"Você poderia por favor me ajudar?" ela disse e enfiou seus peitos em meu rosto de novo. Olhei para baixo e vi que ela estava com o sutiã que se abria pela frente. Gemi e abri o sutiã e vi os bebês pularem livres de sua horrível prisão chamada "sutiã"

Comecei a massagear seus peitos e observei seus mamilos ficarem eretos e endurecerem, implorando para serem beijados. Sem pensar eu beijei seus mamilos, sugando um pouco mais forte antes de eu livrar um mamilo e fazer a mesma coisa com o outro.

"Pensei que você disse que estava cansada?"

"Estou, amor, mas você esta deixando difícil pra mim pedir para parar", ela gemeu, sua cabeça jogada para trás, expondo seu pescoço.

"Vamos dormir e então podermos atualizar nossas agendas de amanhã"

"O que vamos fazer amanha?"

"Nos divertir", sussurrei em sua orelha e vi seu tremor. A levantei de mim e ela entrou debaixo das cobertas e deitou com sua cabeça em meu peito. Enlacei meus braços em seu corpo e a abracei mais perto de mim, necessitando senti-la.

"Noite, amor", sussurrei em sua orelha e a ouvi seu sussurro sonolento "Noite"

Acordei antes de Bella e olhei para meu celular para saber que horas eram, 08:44 da manhã. É oficialmente o dia de pegar peitos, pensei com um sorriso torto. Abaixei meu olhar para Bella e a vi sorrindo durante o sono. Ela se virou durante a noite, estando agora deitada sobre suas costas, deixando as cobertas amontoadas em sua cintura. Perfeita para mim.

Fiquei acima dela olhando-a por um minuto antes de pousar minhas mãos em seus peitos. Os massageei levemente, apreciando o pequeno gemido que veio de sua boca. Continuei massageando seus peitos enquanto comecei a torcer e puxar seus mamilos até que eles estavam durinhos e apontando para mim. Golpeei levemente seu mamilo direito com minha língua, seus peitos subindo em direção amim enquanto ela arqueava suas costas tentando sentir mais. Olhei para cima e vi que ela ainda estava dormindo. Sorri e me abaixei e suguei seu mamilo direito forte, fazendo ela gemer alto e acordar.

"Ah, o que você está fazendo, hein, baby?" ela ofegou e gemeu.

"Estou só pegando seu peito, amor", respondi e a beijei nos lábios.

"Ahn?" ela perguntou e olhou em meus olhos.

"Hoje é o dia de pegar peitos, está tudo no Facebook, e é exatamente o que eu vou fazer", eu disse e puxei seus mamilos com minhas mãos e a beijei de novo.

"Ahh..."

"Então seja uma boa garota e me deixe tomar conta de você". Eu disse docemente antes de descer e sugar seu mamilo esquerdo e rolar o outro em meus dedos.

"Será que você deveria chupar meu peito se o dia é de _pegar_ peitos?" Bella perguntou e eu olhei para ela novamente.

"bom, desde que seus peitos praticamente me pertencem, o dia de pegar peitos significa somente que eu vou pegar neles mais do que o usual", eu disse e apertei seus peitos. "E não ouvi você reclamar sobre eu pegar seus peitos, certo?"

"Mhmm", ela concordou enquanto eu continuava rolando e puxando seus mamilos com força.

"Por favor, Edward, mais", ela gemeu e me beijou com força. Beijei desde sua mandibula até seu pescoço, onde eu beijei e dei um chupão, marcando-a como minha. Continuei cada vez mais pra baixo com meus beijos até o meio de seus seios, beijando seu estomago e tracei seu umbigo com minha língua. Eu já podia sentir o divino cheiro de sua excitação. Enterrei meu rosto entre suas pernas, cheirando-a com apenas a calcinha no meu caminho para provar minha doce Bella. Ela elevou seus quadris, num silencioso pedido por mais, e quem sou era eu para negar a ela algum de seus desejos?

Lentamente tirei sua calcinha e me sentei, apreciando a vista de te-la nua em minha cama, implorando pelo prazer que só eu podia dar a ela.

"Por favor, Edward", Bella implorando e elevou os quadris mais uma vez. Eu sorri torto e corri meu dedo por sua entrada. De novo ela jogou o quadril para cima e gemeu alto o meu nome. Abri suas dobras com meus dedos e soprei em seu clitóris.

"Mais"

Lentamente a lambi e gemi enquanto a saboreava. Instantaneamente mergulhei entre suas pernas de novo e lambi e chupei enquanto Bella estava no limite do seu orgasmo, então eu peguei seu clitóris em minha boca e chupei forte e ela veio em mim, gritando meu nome, quando eu mordi seu clitóris, e continuei a lamber e sugar enquanto ela desfrutava de seu orgasmo.

"Mmm", eu disse e a beijei na boca.

"Te amo, baby", ela disse e me beijou mais forte.

"Também te amo", eu disse e deitei a segurando em meus braços.

"Isso foi incrível", ela suspirou e escondeu seu rosto em meu pescoço. Eu sorri, feliz que pude dar a ela muito mais prazer que qualquer um já pôde, ela era muito receptiva ao meu toque.

"Pensei que poderíamos encontrar todos os outros mais tarde e tomar um café e então poderíamos jantar em nosso restaurante favorito, e depois pegar um cinema, o que você acha?", perguntei.

"Parece bem, mas podemos dormir mais um pouquinho, por favor, baby? Você me deixou exausta"

"Claro, querida", eu disse e deitei de lado com as costas de Bella coladas em mim, de conchinha. Deitei minha cabeça em cima de seu seio e o sono me encontrou.

"Ah, vamos, é uma festa, temos que ir" Alice guinchou depois de ler uma mensagem em seu celular. Estávamos sentados numa lanchonete em Seattle tomando café e conversando com nossos amigos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper.

"O que?", perguntei.

"Bom, Jess me mandou uma mensagem que disse que o Cornelius da sala dela vai dar uma festa e todos poderíamos ir", ela disse e bateu palmas.

"Woo-hoo, FESTA, solta a franga, Rosie, vamos ficar bêbados essa noite", Emmett gritou e ficou em é com Rosie em seus braços.

Olhei para Jasper que estava sorrindo para Alice, ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Mas eu e Bella tínhamos planos, e não queríamos realmente ir a uma festa de qualquer jeito. Beber e dançar com gente bêbada quando eu podia fica com minha Bella e te-la nua pra mim em casa, escolhi a segunda opção.

"Bella e eu não podemos ir à festa, temos planos", eu disse e peguei a mão de Bella.

"Claro que vocês vão à festa, Oh, temos que ir ao shopping", Alice disse, se aprontando para ir.  
"Não, Alice, quero ficar sozinha com Edward essa noite, a gente não tem tido muito tempo juntos com a faculdade e os estágios", Bella disse e Alice olhou para nós.  
"Ah, mas vocês não poderiam ficar só um pouquinho? Só pra conhecer pessoas novas?", ela pediu, com esperança em seus olhos.

"Desculpe, Ali, temos reserva no restaurante e ingressos do cinema", eu disse e sorri tristemente.

"Ok, talvez outro dia", Alice parecia tão triste agora.

"Mas podemos fazer compras com você, ainda são só 4:00 e não temos que ir antes das 5:30", Bella disse, percebendo que Alice não estava muito feliz com ela mesma também.

"Ok", Alice disse, feliz de novo.

Ficamos no shopping até as 5:15, tempo suficiente para ir ao restaurante. Rosalie e Alice experimentaram vestidos depois de vestidos, até pegaram alguns para Bella experimentar, mesmo que ela não fosse para a festa. Depois que Alice e Rose acharam os vestidos elas tinham que comprar camisas para Emmett e Jasper que combinassem com as roupas delas. Bella e eu as seguimos até que pedimos desculpas e fomos para o carro. Dali fomos para o restaurante La Bella Italia. Abri a porta para Bella e observei a graciosidade com que ela pegava minha mão e se levantava. Ela vestia uma saia jeans curta com uma blusa com decote em V. Sorri quando ela encontrou o meu olhar e fomos até o restaurante de mãos dadas.

Depois de jantar, fomos de carro para o cinema, íamos ver um filme antigo que quase ninguém veria, como eu já tinha checado na internet.

"O que vamos assistir?" Bella perguntou quando deixamos o restaurante e sentamos no carro.

"É uma surpresa", eu disse e sorri para ela.

"Uma surpresa? Hmmm, o que está em cartaz agora? Vamos assistir Alice No País das Maravilhas?", ela perguntou, parecendo pensativa.

"Não, amor, nada de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas", sorri.

"Ok, mas eu ouvi que o filme é muito bom", ela disse.

"Talvez possamos ver sozinhos em casa quando sair em DVD, daí a gente pode assistir em casa, agarradinhos no sofá. O que você acha?"

"Adorei", olhei para ela e a vi sorrindo para mim um sorriso suave.

"Eu te amo", Bella disse e me beijou quando paramos num farol vermelho.

"Também te amo"

Chegamos ao cinema e a guiei para dentro com uma mão em suas costas. Comprei os ingressos e quando entramos escolhi dias cadeiras num canto escuro onde podíamos ficar sozinhos.

"Posso saber agora que filme vamos ver?"

"Espere e veja, paciência, meu amor..." Ri e beijei seu pescoço.

Sentamos, Bella à minha direita, e ela se encostou em mim, com sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Romeu e Julieta", Bella disse e sorriu quando o filme começou e ela viu qual eu tinha escolhido. Eu sabia que ela amava esse filme e o que a fazia feliz me fazia feliz também. Assistimos em silêncio por meia hora até que eu comecei a acariciar seu braço com o meu, que estava em suas costas. Então eu lentamente levei minha mão mais para perto de seu peito até que eu estava com a mão sobre ele e apertei levemente.

"Querido, o que você está fazendo?" Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Estou pegando seu peito, lembre-se que hoje pé meu direito fazer isso", eu ri em seu ouvido e apertei seu seio de novo. Coloquei minha mão por dentro de sua blusa e belisquei seu mamilo através de seu sutiã e ela gemeu.

"Shh, bebê, temos que ficar quietos", Bella concordou com a cabeça e eu acariciei sua barriga com minha mão esquerda enquanto a direita continuava a massagear seu peito. Depois de alguns minutos abri seu sutiã na frente e peguei seu peito de novo. Senti seu mamilo rígido em minha palma então eu o belisquei e rolei entre meus dedos. Bella colocou a mão em sua boca e gemeu de novo. Continuei brincando com seus mamilos e gemi quando senti a mão de Bella em meu membro rígido, me apertando através das calças.

"Bella", gemi e ela colocou a mão sobre minha boca.

"Temos que ficar quietos, certo?" ela disse e abriu minhas calças. Ela puxou meu membro para fora das boxers e eu fiquei duro para ela. Ela continuou me tocando e então batia suavemente na cabeça com seu dedo, removeu o pré-gozo e o sugou de seu dedo. Chupei meu próprio dedo e voltei a acariciar seu mamilo com meu dedo molhado. Minha mão esquerda foi para a barra de sua saia e a puxei para cima, no que Bella levantou seu quadril para que sua saia ficasse em volta de sua cintura. Deslizei minha mão par dentro de sua calcinha, apertando seu clitóris e seu mamilo ao mesmo tempo.

"Por favor, preciso de você", Bella sussurrou. Eu precisava tanto dela, também.

"Tem certeza?", perguntei e a beijei e ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para mim.

"Tenho sim, amor", ela disse e montou em mim. Ela segurou a calcinha fora do caminho e lentamente sentou. Quando eu estava dentro, gemi alto e Bella me beijou avidamente. Ela começou a me cavalgar e eu puxei sua camisa para baixo para que eu pudesse ver seus seios pulando e peguei seu mamilo esquerdo em minha boca, sugando, e a ajudei a me cavalgar mais rápido com minhas mãos em seus quadris. Chegamos juntos ao ápice depois de alguns minutos e nos beijamos quando fomos para que as outras pessoas na sala não nos ouvissem.

"Vem, vamos embora", Bella disse e ficou em pé arrumando suas roupas e eu fiz o mesmo. Fomos para o carro, onde ela se encostou e eu fiquei em frente a ela com minhas mãos perto de sua cabeça no carro, apertando-a.

"Você é completamente incrível, sabia?" eu disse e olhei para ela maravilhado. Ela era mesmo uma namorada incrível, eu não conheço mais ninguém que tenha feito sexo num cinema.

"Agora eu sei", ela disse e me beijou.

Eu te amo absolutamente, sou o cara mais feliz do mundo por poder te chamar de _minha"_, eu disse e a beijei de novo, com força.

"Sou sua"


End file.
